Master Hand
Master Hand is a character in the Super Smash Bros series of video games. He is the villain of this game, first appearing in the 1993 game Super Smash Bros NES for the Nintendo and Sega Genesis. Story Nobody knows where and how was born Master Hand, he lives in the space with Crazy Hand. His first appearance was in Super Smash Bros NES, it is a hand that tries to conquer the world of video games. The most famous games in which it appeared Master Hand are: 1. Super Smash Bros Kart (Wii) 2. Super Smash Bros. DS (Nintendo DS) 3. Super Smash Bros. War! (Unknown) 4. Super Smash Bros NES (Nes) 5. Super Smash Bros 64 (Nintendo 64 and Play Station) 6. Super Smash Bros. Brawl (Wii) 7. Master Hand in the Parallel World (Microsoft Xbox 360) 8. Metroid Prime (Gamecube) Strange Apparitions *Metroid Prime: Master Hand is a boss of the Phazon Ruins, he attacks with fire missiles, punch, cut. *Kirby & the Amazing Mirror: Master Hand and Crazy Hand is a bosses of the Candy Constelation. *Master Hand in the Parallel World: Master Hand and Crazy Hand are the main characters in the game. *Super Smash Bros: Is the hand that chooses. TV Apparition He appears in Super Smash Bros (TV serie) and Super Mario Show. Secret Game Master Hand have a secret game, in the Wii Main is the game Super Smash Bros. Cosmic Battle This game do no exist, is unlocked with a code. The code is: 0863926452100. The story begins when Master Hand and Crazy Hand meet troops of baddies of videogames for conquer the galaxy. This game have only difficulty levels. Baddies of Super Smash Bros. Cosmic Battle 1. Kamek: Is the first boss of the game,he attack with magic. Your zone is the crystal mines. Your game is Yoshi Island. 2. Ganon: He is the second boss, your zone is the Hyrule Temple. Your game is Legend of Zelda. 3. Mewtwo: He is the third boss, your zone is the Pokemon Stadium. Your game is Pokemon. 4. Kaptain K.rool and Kaos: They are the fourth bosses, their zone is Krematoa. Their game is Donkey Kong. 5. Ridley: He is the boss five, yours zone is Chozo Ruins. Your game is Metroid. 6. Dr. Eggman: He is the sixth boss, his zone is Death Egg. Your game is Sonic the Hedgehog. 7. Dr. Wily: He is the seventh boss, his zone is Wily Laboratory. Your game is Megaman. 8. Andross: He is the eighth boss, his zone is Venom. His game is Star Fox. 9. Meta Knight: He is the ninth boss, his zone is Dream Land. His game is Kirby. 10. Super Giga Bowser: He is the ninth boss, his zone is Destination Star. His game is Super Mario Bros. 11. Revenge of the Baddies: All the nine bosses in Death Constelation. 12. Master Hand & Crazy Hand: They are the last bosses, his zone is Master Milkway. 7 characters fighting. Category: Character Category: Enemies Category: Villains Category: Bosses Category: Final Bosses